


Purification.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Demons, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Hal, a demon who drives people to insanity, meets a small baby and gets attached.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Dave Strider
Series: February Prompts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Purification.

Hal was extremely well known. A dark, evil demon who specialized in making people question their sanity, hurt those around them and turn them into complete monsters. All for fun. He enjoyed hearing the screams, the gory squish of an organ being crushed in someone's hand, the quiet patter of blood on tile, the splatters and bursts of blood, he loved it all. He saw the darkest parts of people's minds and forced them to listen and indulge them, so he was pretty familiar with how people's minds minds worked..

But he had no idea how the fuck someone thought it’d be a good idea to give him a baby.

He snarled at the tiny, fragile being and frowned when it just giggled and squealed. Why was it not scared? Did it not understand that it would be consumed or tortured? Probably not. He tried looking into its thoughts, to find some sort of.. Anything that would tell him this kid was special in some way but nothing. Just a regular mortal baby.. Probably. Hal did not have a lot of experience with babies.

He gently picked the child up, being careful of his talons and just.. Held it out in front of him, tilting his head in confusion. This made no fucking sense, why would there be a child just fuckin’ chillin’.

“Tiny mortal, do you know why your here?” He questioned, his demonic accent heavy but he was sure the child would be able to understand him. The squishy flesh bag just cooed and wiggled a bit, like it was trying to get closer. It was cold out, maybe the little one needed warmth.. Hal huffed and carried the baby inside, his body casting a soft red color along the walls.

“Flesh bag. Who brought you here?” He demanded, growling when he just got another coo in response. “You are not pigeon, use words.” He ordered, setting the child on his table to glare at him. The child just squealed quietly, babbling to itself. It did look.. Interesting. Beautiful red eyes but the rest of it was white. White, white. Was that normal? Did someone hurt the child? Paint it? Hal stuck his long, forked tongue out to lightly lick the child's forehead, tasting nothing but flesh. Still smelled of his mother. Odd.

“Pigeon, who is your mother?” He questioned, lightly nudging the baby with his hooked talon, making sure not to pierce the soft flesh. Hal swore off hurting newborns long ago. They were much too pure for him. Instead of answering, the baby wiggled around a bit before closing its eyes, getting ready for a nap. Hal huffed and shook his head, watching the small babe sleep. Maybe he was an offering? But Hal didn’t have his followers sacrifice babies.. If this was a weird way of getting demon child support, he wasn’t going to take the bait. But the kid was too tiny to throw out.. Maybe he’ll just keep it for a few days.

A few days turned into months and Hal was getting attached to the flesh bag. He wasn’t very loud which Hal enjoyed but he was always making noise, talking and chatting with anything despite not knowing any sort of language other than gibberish and the kid wasn’t even fluent in that.

“Pink one, I have your offering.” Hal comforted the small child who was screaming from hunger. He could respect a child that would not stop torturing others until given what it wants. Hal cradled the baby the exact same way the manual told him to and held the bottle to the baby's lips, frowning when he did not latch on.

“Child, I have food! You were just demanding some, why do you refuse?” He questioned, sniffing the child to see if he was okay but he lightly patted Hals face in a way that resembled hitting and Hal snorted in frustration.

“Child, I offer you food! Ah, do you miss milk already? Yes, transition from milk to demon blood is difficult but I assure you, you will enjoy it! Look, perfectly edible.” Hal demonstrated by letting his tongue slither inside the bottle through the tiny hole and pulled it out, drinking the bits of blood off his tongue. “Good food! Now, drink.” He offered the bottle again but huffed when it was pushed away.

“Hmm.. Do you not eat blood? But it will help you grow big and strong! No wonder your species is no weak, little boy.” All Hal got in response was a hungry squeal and grabby hands, the baby starting to tear up again. “Fine, pure one! I will get you your milk! Would you at least try virgins milk? I’ve never liked it but maybe you will, pure one.”

Hal carried the tiny child over to his altar, wrote ‘V̷̬̪̝̲̣̟̉I̸̢̫̦̪̝̞̙͑͒̓̈́̔͆̄͘͝͠R̵̨̨͈̭̗̝̱̲͈̍̓̊͂̆̽̎͒̕̚G̸̞͕͙͈̮̫̩̝͇̞̮͎̈̆͜I̵̻͚̬̝̟͈̯̦̣̙̟͂̅̌͐͂͛̿͑͆̏̒̀̚͜͠N̵̺̪̩̯͈̘̖̬̗̈̓̑̃ ̵̧͙̬͖̙͔͙̞̍̃̈́͛̕M̴̡̘͍̘̺̤̰̻̖̎͜ͅḬ̷̡̖̭͖̑̋L̵̖̓͑K̶̤̤͔͍͍̩̞̫̖͎̙̟̳̽͊̏͗̊͠’ on a piece of paper and lit it on fire. In seconds, a jar of the stuff appeared in front of them, causing the child to clap happily like he knew it was his meal.

“Patience. I must heat it up so you do not lose your purity. That is a valuable thing to have.” He whispered, taking the jar. He gently set the child down in their little chair made of bones of old witches, alchemy symbols carved into it to ensure the child was never harmed and always comfortable. He cleaned the blood out of the baby bottle, sanitizing it before heating the milk up with just his hand, pouring the milk into the bottle when it was the perfect temperature. He screwed the cap on and picked his child back up, cradling it before holding the bottle in front of its face, smirking when he immediately latched on.

“Ah, a good offering I see! You will learn to tolerate blood one day, but for now we will stick with virgins milk. Hm. I should probably give you a real name.. I can not have just some unnamed child in my presence. Tell me, young one, what would you like to be called? What name shall strike fear into the hearts of those who hear it?”

The child just looked up at him with wide eyes and chubby cheeks, very focused on draining the bottle.

“You are… Pure. I can see no violent thoughts in your mind. I will give you a pure, simple  name. Ḑ̶̢̳̟̺̼̤̹̭͔̗̜̝̹͔̽̉̈́̽͋̾̐̃̍̾́̅Ȃ̷͓̟̩̺̬͈̃͑͐̽̓̔͐͂̿̕Ṿ̴̡̢̳̙̣̪̖̜̺͖̺͈̲́V̶̡̢̘̼̲̟̗͈͖̞̝̖͚̐̉͒͗̋̄̚̚Ǐ̷̪͆̂D̷̢̢͉̙͖͓̙̍̊̇̓̀̽̎̈́͘͝͠͝ ̸̻̰͚͔̖̗̋̊̄̈͊̅Ë̴̜̯̺̬͙͙́͗́̏͆Ĺ̶̡̡̫̜͖̟̮̠̳̥͇͔̥̖͗̑́̈́̇̏̆̕͝L̴̛͔͍͕̘͇̬̗̩̙̲̗̐͗̿̈́̃͗͐̄̓̿̾Î̶̬̦͎̣̉̓͑̂̎Z̸̝̺̖̃͊̂̚A̷̛͇̟̙̗̻̝̰̳̪̒̉̎̑̓̈́B̴̨̮̩̭͗̅̌̊͂͛͋͆̓̕͠ͅͅȨ̸̛̟̥̤̭̺̯͉̰͙̗̅̓T̷̖̼͉̳̯̫̣̭͎͍̯͙̲̗͌̀͋͊̍̕H̸̩͕̿͂͋̎̈̓̒̄́̎̌̈́̚ ̵̡̛̬̼͕̲̩̦̒͊̽̀̓̅̾̔̄̾͗͠͝͝S̸̬̳̟̘̫̆̈̚ͅT̷̨͓̼̲̮̪̻̠̰̼̫̖͚̉̐͌͌̾̌͗̍͛̐̌̈́̚͠R̵͕̮̙̱̘͕̈́̅͂̈́̈́̍͛͌̇̾̕͘Ï̸̬I̶͓̥̬̠͂̈̇͌̐̓͠D̶̢̛̦̼̯̖̹̗̠͙̳̽͑̈̆͑͝E̸̢͇͉͈̞̣̣̮͓͉̍̂̓̾͒̅͜͠Ẹ̵̟̬͋͂͐͌̔̈́Ŗ̶̨̨̝͎̟̙̦̣̬̒͂̃̔̈́ͅ or, Dave, for short. Young Dave, you will conquer many and become a demon more feared than I, I guarantee it.”

Ḑ̶̢̳̟̺̼̤̹̭͔̗̜̝̹͔̽̉̈́̽͋̾̐̃̍̾́̅Ȃ̷͓̟̩̺̬͈̃͑͐̽̓̔͐͂̿̕Ṿ̴̡̢̳̙̣̪̖̜̺͖̺͈̲́V̶̡̢̘̼̲̟̗͈͖̞̝̖͚̐̉͒͗̋̄̚̚Ǐ̷̪͆̂D̷̢̢͉̙͖͓̙̍̊̇̓̀̽̎̈́͘͝͠͝ ̸̻̰͚͔̖̗̋̊̄̈͊̅Ë̴̜̯̺̬͙͙́͗́̏͆Ĺ̶̡̡̫̜͖̟̮̠̳̥͇͔̥̖͗̑́̈́̇̏̆̕͝L̴̛͔͍͕̘͇̬̗̩̙̲̗̐͗̿̈́̃͗͐̄̓̿̾Î̶̬̦͎̣̉̓͑̂̎Z̸̝̺̖̃͊̂̚A̷̛͇̟̙̗̻̝̰̳̪̒̉̎̑̓̈́B̴̨̮̩̭͗̅̌̊͂͛͋͆̓̕͠ͅͅȨ̸̛̟̥̤̭̺̯͉̰͙̗̅̓T̷̖̼͉̳̯̫̣̭͎͍̯͙̲̗͌̀͋͊̍̕H̸̩͕̿͂͋̎̈̓̒̄́̎̌̈́̚ ̵̡̛̬̼͕̲̩̦̒͊̽̀̓̅̾̔̄̾͗͠͝͝S̸̬̳̟̘̫̆̈̚ͅT̷̨͓̼̲̮̪̻̠̰̼̫̖͚̉̐͌͌̾̌͗̍͛̐̌̈́̚͠R̵͕̮̙̱̘͕̈́̅͂̈́̈́̍͛͌̇̾̕͘Ï̸̬I̶͓̥̬̠͂̈̇͌̐̓͠D̶̢̛̦̼̯̖̹̗̠͙̳̽͑̈̆͑͝E̸̢͇͉͈̞̣̣̮͓͉̍̂̓̾͒̅͜͠Ẹ̵̟̬͋͂͐͌̔̈́Ŗ̶̨̨̝͎̟̙̦̣̬̒͂̃̔̈́ͅ or, Dave, just smiled up at him, continuing to suckle on the bottle.

  
  
  


Hal growled loudly when he heard stomping and stuck his head out of the kitchen, glaring at the end of the hallway. “Dave! I have told you, no more running! You will hurt yourself!” He hissed, the eyes along his body glaring at the small boy.

“Bleh! You're no fun!” Dave replied, grinning before he ran right at Hal, jumping on him just for fun and subsequently poking a few of his eyes.

“Dave, you are a little brat.” Hal grumbled but held him, glaring at him. He still did not understand why his boy had no bad thoughts. The kid wanted to act out at times but never followed those urges and never fell into temptation. He was truly pure. Hal worried his child's purity was affecting him.

“I know!” Dave chirped, his voice sounding much like Hal’s accent wise. It was quite funny to hear his small, mortal vocal cords attempt to growl and bark the same way his did. The small one only had one voice whereas Hal had thousands!

Hal chuckled, the motion making his tongue slither out between his long fangs. “Dave, you know you will not be able to get away with that in normal society.” He reminded, carrying Dave into the kitchen where they were attempting to make cookies.

“Then I don’t wanna be in normal sorcery!” Dave complained, unable to say society. “If you can’t be there with me, then what's the point?!” Dave demanded dramatically, lightly bonking his head against Hals, a sign of affection Hal enjoyed teaching him.

“I will be there but not in my physical form. I will be in everyone's heads, watching you through their eyes and ensuring you are safe. Remember, Dave, I am not allowed to do the things you do.” He reminded, sighing. He really wished he could go walk the streets with Dave but that would be impossible and against demon law.

It was unfortunate that he couldn’t tell Dave he was a demon. Well, he could, but he wouldn’t be able to handle corrupting the sweet boy. He knew, at some point, his sweet little mortal wouldn’t be so pure but he wanted to hold that off for as long as he could.

Maybe he was beginning to become pure himself..

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love this concept so fucking much, y'all have no god damn idea


End file.
